narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Astraea Uchiha
Astraea Uchiha, a chunin level Kunoichi, currently resides in Iwagakure. She is proficient in the use of the Sharingan, Doton Ninjutsu, and Fuuton Ninjutsu as well as Kenjutsu. Appearance Personality History The Early Stages Astraea Uchiha was born to an Uchiha father and a Hyuuga mother who met in Konohagakure and fell in love. She was the younger of two girls, Yoriie being the elder sister. Astraea was a year younger than Yoriie, and she had gained the bloodline of the Uchiha's though they couldn't tell whether she had inherited it or not at that point. Though her eyes were as red as blood, her hair as black as coal, and her skin as pale as snow; no one could explain these odd occurences. Astraea was nicknamed almost immediately after being named, her father giving her the nickname of "Aka" after her blood red eyes. As she approached her first birthday, their father started to pamper Astraea more and showed more interest in her than in her sister which greatly displeased their mother. Astraea began to show signs of being somewhat weak, though her body fought back hard against the illnesses that began to plague her body through much of her early years. Astraea began to get sick frequently, though she ran high fevers and broke into cold sweats during her first two years of life, her body seemed to recover almost as quickly as it became ill. As her second birthday approached though, Takahashi Uchiha and Yuri Hyuuga began to argue over their two children.This is when things began to get a little rougher in Astraea's life, as her father began to see other woman behind Yuri's back and kept her away from her sister. By the time that her second birthday had arrived, Yurin and Takahashi were divorced and split up. Each took a child, separating the two as one went to live in Amegakure, the other in Iwagakure. By the time Astraea was four, she was completely ignorant to the fact that she had an older sister, or that her mother had been a main branch Hyuuga. She was living her life as an Uchiha in Iwagakure, though she seemed to show no natural affinity to Katon, instead showing affinities to Doton and Futon. Childhood Through out her early childhood Astraea still showed signs of having some sort of illness, though they thought wasn't from either of her parents. At the age of five is when they discovered that she had indeed inherited a throw back ability on her mothers side, though that was the one person Takahashi refused to talk about. At this point, it became obvious that Astraea had indeed received the Uchiha bloodline, though she hadn't activated it until she was 9, the same year she joined the academy. As she grew older, she became more of a distant person, eventually turning into the person she is now. While in the academy, she showed no signs of making friends nor caring to make any. She was content on just remaining by herself, training in her free time with Takahashi. She graduated from the academy a year later, now a full fledged Genin and one of the more talented ones. She, however, showed no interest in learning of Genjutsu, prefering to stick to some taijutsu, moderate Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. She much prefered the use of swords while imbueing the element of Futon into it, showing a lot of talent in utilizing techniques using katana's that she had gotten from her father upon graduating from the Academy. Genin Years Once placed on a team, she once again showed no signs of making friends though her team mates tried to warm her up to them. She much rather just form a plan and execute it with minimal talking involved, coordinating attacks being the only communication she would answer to. Because of this, most people deemed her a cold hearted person, and gave her the nickname of "Ice Princess", or "Kōri hime". Though she was talented with the Sharingan, she prefered to use it only for keeping up with opponents faster than her, and copying techniques. She had begun to become stronger, though she was still subjected to high fevers and cold sweats as well as being prone to become ill had she over exherted herself. It wasn't until she became ill on a mission that she began to warm up to her team mates. Her squad consisted of her, a genin studying to be a Medic Nin, and a Taijutsu oriented genin. The Medical Nin happened to to be the one to take lead and take care of her, while the Taijutsu specialist took turns guarrding the two with their Jonin leader. This was the first case that caused her to rethink her morals on having friends, and what first led her to making friends for the first time with her squad. She proved to be a talented Genin, easily surpassing those of her team, though she insisted that she was really no better than what they were. Over the span of many missions, she came to like and even trust her team, going so far as to put her life on the line to save the squad's Medic Nin. She showed great stamina, though she tended to try and push her limits causing her body to fall ill a number of times before she came to realize her limit. Once the chunin exams rolled around, she promised the members of her team that she would remain with them until the end, no matter what. She had now made her first friends, and they were some of her best friends. Chunin Years Once her squad passed the Chunin exams, they began to work together better and more efficiently, now having grown together and gotten better at their respective specialization. On a particular mission to Sunagakure, she met a girl by the name of Kazumi Kataoka, who she immediately became friends with. She was now a more outgoing, albeit still somewhat cold, person who made friends easier. She kept in contact with Kazumi, becoming best friends with her at some point, though she can't remember exactly when that was. Though that all changed when the Medic Nin of her squad fell in battle, his last words being said to Astraea; ''"Always remember me, for I loved you with everything I had Aka-chan." ''She never did forget his words, being that she had reciprocated his feelings and not having gotten to confess for the simple fact of waiting too long. This changed her into who she was before, not caring to make anymore friends. She was scared of losing everyone she cared about now, and she didn't want to get close to anyone else for fear of falling in love. She hated the thought of betraying her love for Hideki, the Medic Nin who managed to steal her heart. Though she was offered to take the opportunity to become a Jonin as she now rivaled the power of a Jonin, she declined the offer and instead was happy being a Chunin. She withdrew from her team, and preferred to now work alone, which she was fully capable of doing. She began to work around the village more rather than take missions that involved her traveling to the other nations. Recently Recently, Astraea has been showing more and more of prowess with her Kenjutsu, practicing with it every day. She now considers it her art, and moves rather fluidly. She works around the village, helping to rebuild it after the disaster that Bocchiere did to it. She tends to the gates often enough and helps with building the structures for the buildings. She has become more efficient in making sure she doesn't over exhert herself, often stopping just before she reaches her limit, though she has great stamina. Skills and Abilities Stats Miscellaneous Imai.jpg|Casual Imai.Nobume.full.1324052.jpg|Fighting Stance from Behind Imai.Nobume.full.790152.jpg|Fighting Stance Imai.Nobume.600.1004944.jpg|Both Swords Drawn Category:Female